Alfie Lewis
Alfie Lewis Thank goodness for Alfie. The secrets of Anubis can get pretty serious, so thankfully, Alfie is always there to lighten things up. Now if only he were better at picking his friends... His closest classmate, Jerome, is constantly tripping him up with practical jokes. His longtime crush, Amber, doesn't even know he exists! Somehow it doesn't seem to bother Alfie, who can always find something funny in the Anubis House. For now, he is a resident of the House of Anubis. He is roommates with Jerome and often goofs around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and frequently wears some kind of animal mask or head. He and Jerome often tease Patricia for her obsession about finding Joy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could see where Joy is through his fake crystal ball. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia and now is part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody loves, except maybe Victor. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out Sibuna to Rufus Zino for money, he became agitated and refused to give any information to Jerome to give to Rufus. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. Link to the Alfie Lewis Gallery. Relationships with other Characters 'Amber:' Alfie has been obsessed with Amber since episode 1. He has been trying to impress Amber but things don't work out as he planned. Amber kissed him once to make Mick jealous and ever since then he's wanted her even more. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. (see Amfie) 'Jerome:' Jerome is Alfie's best friend. Alfie doesn't do it but Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always goes wrong. They also start a lot of food fights at the dinner table. Recently Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. 'Patricia:' At first thinks that he is a bafoon. Then Alfie opens up to her and she thinks that is really sweet. They agree to hang out with each other to solve their problems. She invited him into Sibuna. (see Palfie) 'Mick:' Alfie and Mick are sort of friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Amber things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. 'Nina:' At first isn't to syked that Alfie is in Sibuna but then realizes he might be a great help because he knows something they don't about when he was in the cellar. 'Fabian:' Fabian and him are friends. He also goes into the cellar with him when they look for the elixir. He also thinks Alfie is a goof off. 'Mara:' They aren't really friends. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about liking Mara. Also Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird way. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna